What's Happening? Are Things Changing?
by baileybeagle
Summary: One Saturday Abby decides to do something different then what she normally would on a Saturday. A walk in the park that could change her life and her mind about some things. A mention of the Los Angeles NCIS Team.
1. Thoughts At The Park

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**A PARK **

Abby didn't know what was happening to her...  
She had always been happy with her life:

Or so she thought.

Until about two and a half weeks ago, she decided to take a break from her usual Saturday activities.

She ended up at the park, just walking and then stopped when she heard laughter. She looked over and realized she was by a kids play ground.

She had started to do what she was doing now:

Watch the kids play on a play ground.

She didn't know why, but she had started to come every day after work since, if it was early enough when she got off. Something in her was starting to change, she was just having a hard time trying to figure out what.

She was a goth who loved her:

Job at NCIS...  
Her lifestyle with no one to take care of but herself...  
She had her family and NCIS family...  
She had dated over the years...

Of course her taste in boyfriends didn't seem to be that great.

*Timothy McGee, was the exception and always had been. They had a great relationship while it lasted and now they were still friends...BEST FRIENDS!*

Other boyfriends she had stalked her and with others, well it just didn't work out. Because her heart had been taken the moment she had heard and then met, TIm.

'If she had always been so happy with her life the way it was, why did she feel like something in her life was missing now? What changed?'

She didn't know the answer to these questions, over the past couple of weeks she had been a little distracted as these new thoughts came to her.

Her thoughts now turned to Timothy McGee:

Her best friend...

She loved the way he was always there, but at times she had their friendship or what they had at point. She had taken it for granted and broke Gibbs Rule 8:

Never take anything for granted!

She had heard the voice of Timothy McGee on the phone during a case and he sounded cute to her. She asked Tony and he asked if a guy could be cute to her without body art. He did tell her about Tim though.

After the case was over, she had met Tim for lunch and felt a sort of connection with him. They had gotten to know each other and he had even gotten a TATTO ON HIS A$$ TO IMPRESS HER!

Then began to date, everything had been great. Until he asked...

'Where do you think our relationship is going?'

That had scared her and she broke up with him. They became best friends after that.

She knew that even after she broke up with him:

He was still in love with her, he had told her so in small ways. You wouldn't know if you were not paying attention, but she had always known.

She thought of when they had dated and what they had now...

She gave him hugs and always knew when he needed one...

The way they joked and teased each other...

(If you listened close enough you could hear just what had been between the two of them. Even if they had broken up, it that was just the way what they said came out.)

They still flirted, that had not changed since they broke up...

She was often jealous of the women he dated or flirted with (THERE HAD BEEN ONE TIME HE HAD FLIRTED WITH A WOMEN IN HER LAB! HER OWN LAB!)...

She could tell he was often jealous of the men she dated after they had broken up...

She always knew when he was just outside her lab or staring at her...  
He always wanted to make sure she was safe and she thought back to something he had once said:

*If something ever happened to you, I'd...  
He never finished and when she asked him what he would do. He had gotten a look on his face:

She knew what he ment without him having to say it.

He wouldn't be able to live without her. Then had given him a hug in her own way of saying thank you.*

Always there and always trying to protect her...

The rest of the team protected her to. With Tim though it was different and she had a feeling she knew why, because...

She loved him and not like a puppy as she had once told him, but she was in love with him...

'Wait, where had that thought come from?'

Then she realized it was true and a part of her had always known.

That's why she had been so scared to let their relationship get serious, scared if things didn't work out they would no longer be friends. They had remained friends after she broke up with him though.

If they got back together and rekindled the relationship they once had. If something happened:

She didn't know if they would still be friends the second time around and she couldn't stand that thought.

Not friends with, Timothy McGee...she couldn't describe how she would feel about that. It would destory her and she didn't know what she would do.

Every since she had started coming to the park to think and watch the kids play...

She started to think of what it would be like...

'To have a child of her own and be here watching him or her play.'

When she thought of having a child of her own...

Her first thought was what it would be like to have a child with would Tim as the father.

'If they had a child what would s/he look like? Would the child be like her or would the child be like, Tim?'

There was no way she could tell Tim she was still in love with him. It wouldn't be right, because she had hurt him years ago when she had broken up with him and now...

She didn't know if things would get better or if they would go bad.

She couldn't tell him the thoughts she was now having these thought about wanting to be married to him. Or that she wanted him to be the father of her baby. That was if she decided to have a child.

She was still unsure and these thoughts were still new to her.

She had ruined her chances of a relationship with, Tim when she had broken up with him. There was no way he would give her another chance, not after the way she had broken up with him.

She had many times taken advantage of him...

Jethro the German Shepard, she had forced him to take and well,  
that was just one sample of a way she had taken advantage and used him.

She thought of Tim and what she had lost with him when he asked her that question and she had responded:

'Why do things have to change? Why can't they just stay the way they are?'

If she could go back in time and change that she would, but she knew that was not possible.

Abby needed to talk to someone and wished...(Like she always did when she needed someone to talk to) that Kate was still alive. That she hadn't been killed.

Sure, Abby knew she could talk to:

Gibbs, but she was not sure how to explain it to him. She knew that he had known how her and Tim had felt about each other at one time. He would know things hadn't changed that much and it was clear that Tim still really cared for her. She knew that Gibbs would understand that there was an exception to rule 12:

Never date a co-worker.

Because of the fact her and Tim had dated before, Tim had offically joined the team.

Tony:

There was no way she would talk to him about it, he would find new ways to pick on Tim and probably tell him.

Ducky:

Was always willing to listen, but if she told him. He would probably tell her it reminded him of a story and would start to tell her.

Ziva:

Had not been there when she had first met Tim and even though Ziva was now one her best friends. She didn't know how to explain everything to her. It was hard to explain how complicated her relationship with Tim was and how complicated it had always been.

So who could she tell? Who could she talk to who would understand how she felt and what she was going through?

She knew Tim would eventaully get married and start his own family, but she was now realizing...

Though she wanted him to be happy and have a family...

She didn't want him to end up with any women who could destory him...as she herself had done. She wanted to be the one with him.

'Could she do forever though? What if she did get married and decided to have kids? Would her life get better or would something happen and make her lose it all? If they didn't work out and got devorced with kids involved, the kids would be hurt.'

The sound laughter from the kids was stopping, then the kids were leaving the park with their parents.

It was only then Abby realized the sun was setting and she didn't know how long she had been sitting there.

Getting up and with one last look at the play ground she left. Her thoughts still on everything that could change in her future, but first...

She had to just take that chance and get over her fears.

She wasn't afraid of a lot of things, but the one thing she thought she had feared the most:

A commited relationship, getting married and having kids.

Now she thought about, her feelings about that were changing and maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first chapter of the story and I hope you liked it. My thoughts on what could happen with Abby and what possibly goes through her mind. **

**Could things be changing for our favorite Goth Forensic Scientist?**

**Will she be able to get over her fear of everything and tell Tim how she really feels?**


	2. Tim's Apartment And His Thoughts

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE'S APARTMENT...**

Tim sat at his type writer and had been trying to work on his book or just write something, but he was worried.

Abby had been acting different for the past couple of weeks:

She tried to act as she always had...Really cheerful and overexcited. When Gibbs or someone was in her lab.

He had seeen her a couple of times without her noticing he was there and even that was odd, because she always knew when he was near or in the lab.

These last couple of weeks she seemed disracted and was quiet most of the time, just the oppisite from the way she usaully acted. She always seemed to be thinking something. It had been making him wonder what she was thinking about.

A couple of times when he been in her lab, he saw her look his way out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't told her he had seen her looking over at him, when she thought he wasn't paying attention.

She wasn't drinking as many Caf-Pows as she normally did and there was other things to that he just couldn't think of right now. Tim was beginning to worry about her.

He loved her with all his heart and his heart belonged to her from the moment he heard her voice and then met her. He didn't think many guys would have done what he did to impress a women they hadn't even met yet. He had though and had the tattoo on his a$$ to prove it. His love for her had never changed even when she had broken up with him.

Sure they remained best friends, he knew he had scared her with the question he asked. He couldn't help it, because he was tired of not knowing where they were in their relationship at the time. but he wished they could give dating another chance.

That night he asked her that question:

'Where do you think our relationship is going?'

He been curious, because he wanted it to be forever with her. Marry her and spend the rest of their lives happy together. He wondered what would have happened if she had not broken up with him and they had stayed in a relationship.

'Where would they be? Married and have kids? A family of their own?'

He liked that idea and had from the moment he met her, that was what he wanted. He knew though that for him and Abby it would never happen. Because of something she had once said...

'I'm never getting married or having kids.'

It was still bugging him though and it was because of his thoughts of her that he had been unable to write.

The way she looked over at him with that thoughtful expression over the last couple of weeks and him wishing things could have turned out differently from when they had dated or what ever the relationship had been. Her smile would brighten whenever...

If he accidently bumped into her or any kind of contact between them.

When he would stand behind her and type. It seemed at one time she had almost leaned back against him, but had just as sudden moved forward to where she wasn't leaning against him.

Or even when he would look at her and just smile at her, because he was trying to figure out what she was thinking.

She seemed almost her normal self when he was the one to bring the evidence or just stay in the lab with her and it was just the two of them.

Almost normal, but even then she was quiet and thoughtful. There had been several times when he had to call her name a couple of times to get her attention about something.

Whenever Gibbs came down she was always ready and told him what she had. Tim knew that Gibbs had also noticed something different about Abby.

Tony and Ziva had as well, because Tony had asked him about it the other day. All he could tell them was he didn't know. It had been at the point that Gibbs showed up telling them that they were there to work.

Just then the phone rang and the call of, 'Gear up!' Had come.

She had given him a hug on one tough case last week and it seemed she was reluctant to let go over him.

Then this week they had another tough case...

A Petty Officer, his wife, their six year old son and two year old daugther had all been muredered. Just about every room in the house had blood in it. Like the person who murdered them had taken the blood and thrown a little in each room.

Just seeing the photo's of the family and then the crime scene had shaken Abby up. The case had broken her and she had started to cry.

After a minute she had got a look of determination on her face and set work work It was a hard case for the team and Abby, because it had involved not only a Petty Officer and his wife, but their children to.

He had put his arms around her and given her a hug. She clung to him as if her life had depended on it. After about ten minutes she calmed down and let him go.

Tim came out of his thoughts and looked at the time it was late or could considered early:

01:45 AM

With a sigh Tim got up and headed to bed, deciding he would see her in a few hours and try to talk to her.


	3. A Talk In Abby's Lab

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**ABBY'S LAB...  
FRIDAY MORNING...**

It was starting out to be a slow day, but I began to work on the evidence from yesterday. While that was processing, I decided to get caught up on some paperwork.

I was trying to focus, but my thoughts kept getting distracted by what I had been thinking about a lot over the last several weeks.

"I have to tell him, but I can't so, come on! Focus! I can't tell him!" I yelled out loud frustrated. "Talking to yourself, Abbs? What are you trying to focus on?" I knew who it was and put on the happiest face I could, before turning to face...Timothy McGee.

"Hey, McGee. Any evidence?" I asked. "No, but I did bring you this." Tim said holding up a Caf-Pow. "Thanks, Timmy. You know just what I like." I said as I took it from him and wondered if he felt the same thing I did when our fingers touched.

He took his seat beside me and looked at me...

"Abby, what's wrong?" Tim asked. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. Just trying to get some work done and not think about what I'm going to do after work." I told him. "Abby, don't lie to me. I know som..." Tim began. "McGee, if I wanted you to know if something was wrong I would tell you. Nothing is wrong." I lied, all the time looking not looking at him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me nothings wrong. Come on, Abby. You don't think I haven't noticed? I Know Gibbs, Tony and Ziva have and probably even Ducky. We've all noticed you've been distracted. Wh..." Tim began again. "I can't tell you, Tim." I said still looking at the floor. "Why not, Abby?" Tim asked and then made me look him in the eye.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately." I told him.

I couldn't help, but notice every since I realized I was in love with Tim and not just as a friend...

He was much more handsome, not that I hadn't always known he was handsome. I couldn't explain it.

"Abby...Abby." Tim sounded far away and I looked away again. "Tim, just don't ask me what's been on my mind. I can't tell you and..." I began. "Abby, you can tell me anything and usu..." Tim started to say. "I can't tell you about what's been on my mind right now. I need to figure it out for myself first." I said. "All right, I...everyone are just worried about you." Tim replied. "I know and when I figure it out...I'll talk. I ju..." I began. "Can't right now, I know. I'll listen when you're ready." Tim replied and I smiled at him. "Thanks, Tim." I said and gave him a hug.

"For what?" Tim asked and when I smacked his shoulder as hard as I could, he just smiled at me. "Understanding I can't talk right now." I said and gave him a hug.

He returned the hug and I never wanted it to end, but of course...

"Better not let Gibbs catch you do..." Came Tony's voice and the unmistakable sound of a head smack.

Tim and I broke apart, then turned to see...

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs.

"Hey, Gibbs." I said trying to sound like I always had happy and excited.

I knew by the look on Gibbs face that Tim was right and that everyone was worried about me. The look in Gibbs eyes told me he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Hey, Abbs. Got anything on the evidence from yesterday?" Gibbs asked. "I think they were a litttle b...shutting up." Tony said after another head smack and my computer beeped, singaling that Gibbs was right on time...as always.

She told him what she had and then watched as he left, now it was just Tim, Tony, Ziva and her in the lab.

"Hey, A..." Tony began. "I've already told Tim that I need more time to think and when I'm ready I'll talk." I said cutting off what I knew Tony was going to say. "Abby, are y..." Ziva began. "I'm fine, now everyone needs to leave so I can get my work done." I said.

Tony and Ziva walked out the door, but Tim hesitated and looked back.

"What, McGee?" I asked with my back to him. "No...nothing." Tim said and when I turned around he was gone.

The rest I continued to work on paperwork, more evidence from yesterday and was left alone for most of it. Though Tim had come down a few times.

Finally it was five o'clock when I decided to shut everyone down for the day and head back to the park.


	4. A Sister's Advise For Her Big Brother

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TIM'S APARTMENT...  
FRIDAY EVENING...**

I was just making something to eat when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and it was just, Sarah.

"Don't look so disappointed, Tim. Were you expecting someone else?" Sarah asked as I stood back to let her in, she then knelt down to say hello to Jethro.

"No." I lied, I had actually been hoping it was Abby and she was finally ready to talk.

I had forgotten that Sarah was coming over, because we had been so busy that we hadn't had brother/sister time in a while. Actually about a month and a half, now that I think about it. I mean I don't hang out with my sister that often, but we hadn't been able to catch each other in a while.

"You forgot about us hanging out tonight, didn't you?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something else." I told her. "Something or someone? What were you thinking about?" Sarah asked tilting her head to the side.

"I'm just worried about someone that's all." I said and that was a misteak.

"Who?" Sarah asked getting up and following me to the kitch, Jethro right behind her. "Why are you being so nosey?" I asked her getting slightly annoyed and wanting to change the subject. "The last time I remember you like this is when you told me you had started dating a women named, Abby. Is that who you're thinking about?" Sarah guessed with a smile and I just looked at her. "Why do you want to know?" I asked and Sarah shrugged.

"Just curious. You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Sarah asked. I'm not talking to you about any of my relationships I had or if I still have feelings for, Abby." I told her. "Tim just take a chance and tell her. I don't know what happ..." Sarah began, I stopped her. "No, Sarah, you don't and I'm not going to talk to you about it. Let's just talk about something else." I said as I pulled my dinner out of the microwave.

"Fine, I guess you forgot about the movie for tonight that you were supposed to pick to, right?" Sarah asked and then it hit me...I had. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry, I've just been pre..." I began. "Worried about, Abby. You told me." Sarah said. "I never said it was, Abby that I was worried about." I told her. "You didn't have to, I guessed. I try to bring her up and you want to change the subject." Sarah told me. "Stop being so nosey, Sarah." I told her.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER...**

"See you later, Tim." Sarah said and I closed the door, locked and went to sit in front of my type writer.

'Why do sister's have to be so annoying and nosey?'

She was right though...

I was still in love with, Abby and maybe it was time I reminded Abby of the fact. If I did she would probably turn me down. I have lost count of how many times and how many ways I told Abby I loved her, only to have her in a way reject me each time.

* At one time I had told a crazy fan who thought that by shooting her, that he was saving her from me. Everyone in the room...

Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and a deranged fan of my book...

It's not what you think, Landon. Amy and I get married.

He acted as if he hadn't heard right and had said...

You get married?

I had then told him and everyone in the room what McGregor felt for Amy at the same time telling everyone what I felt for Abby.

Yeah, I do. That means if you kill her, you're killing the only women I ever loved. I really do love her! It just took me a while to figure it out.*

Abby then said we need to talk, after everyone had left the room. She told me that...

Amy couldn't marry Agent McGregor, because they were all wrong for each other.

Agent McGregor and Amy had been all wrong for each other as she had told me, that would mean that me and her were all wrong for each other.

'What if she changed her mind though?'

I don't think that would happen, but it was a nice thought.


	5. Advise From A Stranger

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**THE PARK...  
SATURDAY MORNING...**

I decided since I had a little time before I went to the Soup Kitchen, I would stop by the park. I now sat on the bench and watched the kids, I still wondered why this had become a routine.

Something was bound to happen, because it seemed that things were going to well. Besides the fact I still couldn't decide about the future...

"You should tell him how you feel." Said a women sitting down next to me. "What?" I asked turning to face her. "You should tell him how you feel. I'm Kathleen Wolcott." She said. "I'm Abby, how do you know what I was thinking about?" I asked. "Because I remember sitting there five years ago, before I made my life changing decision." Kathleen said pointing to a sandy haired little girl about four years old.

"I can't tell him." I said and didn't know why I was talking to this women I didn't even know about me and Tim.

"Why not? From the look on your face I can see that you are trying to decide if you want to make changes in your future." Kathleen said and I wondered how she knew so much. "Because, I broke up with him almost ten years ago. It wouldn't work and we don't have a future together." I said. "You can only have a future together if you talk about it. Just take a chance and talk to him. Dose he love you?" Kathleen asked. "Yes, but we're just best friends." I told her and she laughed.

"Best friends make the best lovers, my husband and I started out as best friends. We knew each other since we were tweleve years old." Kathleen told me and I just looked at her.

I looked at the time and realized that right now it was time to get to the Soup Kitchen.

"I have to go...thank you." I said getting up. "You're welcome. I hope things work out the way you want them to!" She called as I walked away.

I looked back to see the little girl was running over to Kathleen with a big smile.

I again imagined what it would be like if Tim and I had a child. Maybe she was right and maybe it was time to finally talk to, Tim. Take a chance, tell him how I feel and see if the two of us could make it work this time.

'How would I bring up the subject? What would I say to him? What would his response be? Would he want to give us another chance? What if I told him I still loved him and always had and he told me it was to late for us?'

These questions ran through my mind and I began to feel scared again.

I still loved Tim and had never stopped. I know that he loves me to, but...

Just as a best friend or dose he love me for more then that?

I wasn't sure about the future anymore. At one time I had been so certain about what I wanted and now...

Now things were changing. I just couldn't seem to stop thinking about what a future with, Tim...(If we got back together)...would be like.

'Would Tim and I eventually do one thing I thought I never wanted and get married? Have Kids to? A family with, Tim and being married to him?'

I never wanted to get married or have kids, not even after I met him.

Why was I changing my mind now?

I would have to talk to the one person who would be able to help me decide if it would happen or not...Timothy McGee.

If we worked things out and got back together, we could figure things out a long the way.

Soup Kitchen first and then Tim's apartment to talk to him this evening.


	6. Finally Ready To Talk Part 1

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**THAT EVENING...  
ABBY'S P.O.V.  
JUST OUSTSIDE TIMOTHY MCGEE'S APARTMENT...**

I stood at Tim's door and hestitated, but there was no turning back now. I knocked, I waited a minute and when there was no answer, I turned to go...

Then the door opened and I turned back to look at him. I remembered again something from years ago, just after I heard Tim on the phone...

*** 'Is Agent McGee cute?' I had asked. 'Can a guy be cute to you without body art?' Tony had responded. ***

I fell for Tim the first time I heard his voice and then met him. Then later found out he go a tattoo...to impress me.

"...bby!" Tim said and I came out of my thoughts. "Sorry, I was just remembering something." I told him as he stepped back and I made my way into his apartment, setting my purse down.

"You've been doing that a lot the last couple of weeks." Tim said with a smile as sat down on the couch. "I know and that's why I've come to see you..." I couldn't go on. "Finally ready to talk?" Tim asked and I nodded, starting to look every where but at him. "Tim, I...the last..." I didn't know how to put into words what I was thinking.

"What's wrong, Abby?" Tim asked and I looked at him. "I don't know where to start." I admitted. "How about from the beginning?" Tim suggested and I had to smile.

"Okay, I met someone and I don't know how to..." I began and saw a look of pain on Tim's face. "I don't think I'm the one to ta..." Tim began. "I heard his voice years ago, then met him for lunch and he even got a tattoo to impress me." I said with a smile. "Abby, where is this going?" Tim asked. "You said to start from the beginning." I told him with a big smile.

"I still don't und...Abby am I the reason you've been so distracted?" Tim asked. "Partly. Three weeks ago I...I decided to do something different then what I usaully do on a Saturday..." I looked down at my hands and almost couldn't go on. "What did you do?" Tim asked. "I went to the park." I said. "Okay, that's good, Abby. Are you going to make me play twenty questions?" Tim asked and I looked at him.

"Tim, I've been going to this one part of the park every chance I can for the past couple of weeks. I made a misteak and I've been thinking about my future...I've also been thinking about the past." I told him. "What misteak have you made? Why have I been the one distracting you?" Tim asked.

"I hurt you nine years ago, Tim and I can't say how s..." I began. "Abby, you don't have to be sorry about that. That was like you said years ago. That's the past and you said you've also been thinking about the future. What about the future?" Tim asked. "I know I hurt y...(Tim opened his mouth, but I held up my hand and he closed it)...let me finish, Tim. I know I hurt you in the past and I know that since I hurt you there is probably no chance of this, but I was a the park this morning and someone told me I need to take a chance." I said and when Tim laughed, I glared at him.

"Sarah, told me something like that last night." Tim said. "Why would she tell you to take a chance?" I asked. "Why don't you finish what you were going to say and then I'll tell you, okay?" Tim asked.

"I was sitting on the park bench this morning and a women sat down next to me. She told me to take a chance and told me that she had been where I was this morning f..." I began. "You never did mention what part of the park you were in." Tim said and I looked down at my hands again. "I was sitting on a bench in front of a kids playground and watching the kids play." I replied.


	7. Finally Ready To Talk Part 2

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**THAT EVENING...  
TIM'S P.O.V.  
TIMOTHY MCGEE'S APARTMENT...**

*** I was sitting on a bench in front of a kids playground and watching the kids play. ***

Did I hear that right? Did Abby just say something I was sure I would never hear?

"Someone told you to take a chance about the future? So you've been thinking about if we took a chance together again?" I asked and Abby looked me in the eyes. "Yes, Tim. I never stopped loving you and I don't think there are to many guys that would get a tattoo to impress me." Abby told me and I smiled.

"The reason you've ended up at the kids playground in the park every chance you get is more then thinking about just you and me isn't it?" I asked. "Yeah, I wanted to see if there was another chance for us. I know after I..." Abby began, but I leaned over and kissed.

After a minute I pulled back.

"Abby, I already told you that's the past and I've never stopped wanting a future with you...even after you broke up with me. You've changed your mind about having kids to haven't you?" I asked. "Yes, I don't know what changed though. I was just walking in the park that day and I heard..." Abby looked at me and I saw something in her eyes, but couldn't describe it.

"What?" I asked. "What did Sarah tell you to take a chance on?" Abby asked changing the subject. "Abby..." I began. "You said you would tell me." Abby replied as she leaned closer to me.

"What did you hear?" I asked. "Kids laughing and then I started to wonder what it would be like if I had a child. All the guys I've ever dated...they were all wrong for me. Except for one man..." Abby told me with a sigh and couldn't seem to look at me anymore.

"Hey, we've both made bad choices. We can change that now. Sarah told me last night to take a chance...she told me to tell you how I still feel for you." I said and Abby looked at me, before she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I'm still scared, Tim and confused. I mean...I want this to work for us and I'm afriad of what will happen if it dosen't. We will lose each other forever." Abby said and I could heear the fear in her voice. "You will never lose me and I know you're scared. I want you to remember that I would never to do anything to hurt you and I don't know what I would do without you in my life." I told her and when she looked at me, I kissed her.

Abby kissed back and then something happened, it was just like old times and different at the same time. I pulled back and looked at her and her eyes seemed to answer the question before I asked.

"You know, Timmy, you should really by a coffin. Remember..." Abby asked getting up and taking my hand. "Abby, I'm not going to buy a coffin to sl..." I began. "We wouldn't be sleeping all the time." Abby said with her devilish smile.

We made it to my room...


	8. Something Always Happens

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please don't hate the end of the last chapter. More stuff is coming and I know that everything has been going to perfect in this story so far. That's about to change. The first part continues on the same night and then I'm going to have to skip ahead a little bit. Just read it and you'll find out why, things are about to change.**

**THAT EVENING...  
ABBY'S P.O.V.  
TIMOTHY MCGEE'S APARTMENT...**

I was laying beside Tim, my head on a pillow. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was asleep, but happy.

He's still as handsome as the day I met him and I couldn't believe that after the way I broke up with him...he was willing to give me another chance.

I mean if someone broke up with me like that I would probably never give them another chance, but Tim's different. He's always been forgiving. All along he's been sitting there in front of my face loving me and I was just to stupid to see it.

Or maybe it was just because I was afraid...not anymore!

Now Tim and I had a chance, but...how long would that last?

"What are you thinking about?" Tim asked opening his eyes and looking at me. "Us and everything we've been through." I said taking his hand in mine. "Do you think Gibbs will kill us for breaking rule 12?" Tim asked. "No...well, not me. Besides we're past breaking rule 12, Timmy." I said with a smile. "You would let, Gibbs kill me?" Tim asked. "Of course not. He wouldn't kill you, because that would hurt me and you know Gibbs wouldn't want to see me hurt." I said and he leaned over to kiss me.

"I can't tell you how happy I am right now. When are we going to tell Gibbs and make sure he dosen't kill me?" Tim asked. "I...I don't know yet. I just want to keep it between us for a while, so I can get used to the idea." I told him and Tim justed nodded. "All right, our secret. Gibbs will figure it out before we tell him though." Tim said. "Thanks, Tim." I said.

**ONE MONTH LATER...  
TIM'S P.O.V.**

I had talked to Abby last night and we had decided that she would come up to the squadroom when she got to work, so we could talk to Gibbs.

Tell him we had been breaking rule 12 for the past month, but I'm sure he already knows. He hasn't said a word if he dose know. Of course Abby said we would point out that there was a relationship, before I ever became a part of Gibbs team.

Tony is suspecting I'm up to something and of course is tryig to trick me into saying what. He might have tricked me years ago into telling him about the relationship I had with Abby at the time, but not this time.

Ziva always has this look on her face and I know she's also suspecting something is going on, but she hasn't been as nosey as Tony.

"Hey, McDaydreamer. What are you thinking about?" Tony called and it was only then I realized I had reached my desk. "Nothing, Tony." I said dropping my bag and sitting down.

I hadn't talked to Abby yet this morning, but knew she would come up as soon as she got here

"There's something different about you, McGoo. You have had this look on your face for weeks and now you walk in here with the same look. You haven't tol..." Tony began.

"Get to work, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said as he came in smacking the back of his head.

I smiled as I turned on my computer and started to check my E-mail.

All the usual stuff, but I was starting to get a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were here. I knew Ducky and Palmer were down in Autopsy. So...

Why hadn't Abby come up from the lab yet?

I picked up the phone and dialed her extention, but it just rang. Getting her voice mail, I hung up.

Maybe she had just overslept or was running late. So I first tried her home phone and then her cell phone.

Hearing the elevator, I thought Abby had finally come up. It was Ducky who rounded the corner though.

"Jethro, have you seen Abagail this morning? I asked Mr. Palmer to take some blood and other evidence to her lab, but he came back and said it looks like she has not been in yet this morning." Ducky said and my feeling was starting to get worse. "What?" Gibbs asked and I could see that he was starting to think the same thing.

"Bo...boss, she's not answering her home phone or cell phone." I said looking over at him.

I could see Tony looking at me and it looked like he was putting together the secret I had been hiding. He looked over at Ziva and she looked at him. Neither said a word, but looked over from me to Gibbs.

Gibbs got up and without a word headed for the elevator.

"Le..." Gibbs began, but the three of us were already grabbing our geat.

**ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

Along the way we had kept a look out for Abby's hearse car or any sign of Abby. Nothing, not her and not her hearse.

We finally reached Abby's apartment...

The door was still standing, so it didn't look like a break in.

"Abbs!" Gibbs yelled knocking on the door and waited, my fear was getting worse.

He tried knocking again, but got the same result. After another minute I finally pulled out a key she had given me and unlocked the door. All the time hoping that my gut was wrong and she was okay.

I saw Tony and Ziva look at each other again, probably wondering why I had a key to Abby's apartment.

We entered with our guns out, I was the first to check Abby's bedroom as Tony, Ziva and Gibbs check the rest of the apartment.

Nothing was out of place, but there was no sign of Abby.

Then Gibbs cell phone rang...

"Gibbs...are you...all right..." Gibbs hung up and I knew the call had been about Abby. "What's happened to Abby?" I asked and Gibbs gave me a strange look. "I'm..." I began. "Never apologize. That's was Metro..." Gibbs began. "Is she okay?" I asked.

'I can't lose her now.'

"Metro just got a call that when Abby walked out of a pharmacy, they cashier saw her get to her car. Then someone came up behind her..." Gibbs said already heading for the car we had come in. "Wh..." Tony began.

"I think I know why she stopped at the pharmacy. I knew I should have picked her up this morning." I said without thinking. "What are you talking about, McGee?" Gibbs asked with his glare. "Ab...Abby and I have been dating for the past month." I told him.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva didn't seem as shocked as I thought they would be.

"When were you going to tell me?" Gibbs asked. "Today, when we got to work. We've been keeping it a secret so she could get used to the idea and we wanted to make sure it would work this time." I said.

**THE PARKING LOT OF A PHARMACY...**

I saw driver's door to the hearse was open, Abby's purse on the ground and a bag from what she had bought.

Gibbs made his way over to talk to the cop in charge and I made my way over to the hearse. What ever had been in the bag from the pharmacy was not there now and Abby was missing.

"Probie! Probie!" Tony sound far away and I turned to look at him.

If my suspicions were right, I know what Abby had bought. Because the bag was small. I put on gloves and picked it up, there was a reciet inside. My suspicions were right...

A pregnancy test! Abby told me she wanted to talk tonight after work, but she wanted to check on something and make sure she was right first. Now I knew what she wanted to check on.

"McGee?" This time it was Ziva and I turned to face them. "What's did she buy?" Tony asked and I showed him a reciet. "A pregnancy test?" Tony asked in shock his eyes getting big.

"I can't lose her." I whispered and that was all that was running through my mind.

'I couldn't lose, Abby! We had just worked things out and what if she was pregnant? Abby and I had been taking it sort of slow, but we had got caught up in the moment the first night. When she came to talk to me.'

"You won't lose her, Tim. We will find her." I heard Tony say, but I didn't know if I could believe it.


	9. Shocking Revelations And Fears

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**NCIS SQUADROOM...  
TIM'S P.O.V.**

We walked into the squadroom and dropped our bags. Tony and Ziva began to search right away.

I knew the trace to Abby's phone would show I was the last one to talk to her, because she had called me just after 23:30 after she had gotten home.

*** She had forgot tell me that there was something she wanted to talk to me about tonight, but she was going to make sure she was right firtst. She also told me she would meet me here in the squadroom, to tell Gibbs about what had been going on for the past month. ***

I began to trace her cell phone anyway to see if anyone else had called her or if it would lead us to a clue where she had gone.

The squadroom was silent as the four of us started to work on finding Abby. I knew no matter what Tony had said that:

'We would find her and I wouldn't lose her.'

Him and Ziva were afraid that we would be to late. Gibbs didn't show it...it was clear he was scared to. We were all scared she would be killed like...

Director Jennifer Shepard  
Agent Kate Todd  
And

Mike Franks

"McGee!" I heard Gibbs bark and looked at him. "What?" I asked. "Do you have anything?" Gibbs asked and I realized I had been just sitting there worried. "N...not yet, boss." I said and set to work.

Hours went by and it was time for lunch, but none of us left. We were to involved in the case and no one was hungry.

There didn't seem much to do, they found another forensic scientist and I was surprised they had found one so soon.

Nadine Desiree Spencer, who's parents moved here from France when she was thirteen.

Nadine, was a Forensic Specialist from the FBI and the evidence was being processed by her.

We work were working hard, but no matter what we did...we couldn't find anything. Who ever this person was seemed to be covering their tracks well, but they would mess up and we would get caught.

The elevator doors opened and Nadine, came into the squadroom walking over to Gibbs desk.

"Th...there was a finger print on the drivers car door...I...I got a name..." She told Gibbs what she had, she stuttered and was clearly afraid of Gibbs. "Well, what's the name?" Gibbs barked and she looked even more afraid. "His name is...Joseph Scott Todd." She told him.

Tony, Ziva and I looked up at the last name Todd. I knew they wee wondering the same thing I was.

Sure the name was common, but there was no way this was a concidence...

'Did Kate have a brother she never told us about? If she did, why would he kidnap...Abby?'

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked. "Ye...yes, there was blood from two people and I ran it. I got a hit.." Nadine said and we waited. "What was the hit on?" Tony asked. "He had a sister here at N..." Nadine began. "Agent Caitlin Todd?" I guessed and she nodded. "The other was..." Nadine began. "Abby." Gibbs said and Nadine nodded again. "Abby's test showed high levels of..." Nadine began. "Please don't tell me she was pregnant." I said and closed my eyes. "I wish I could, I ran it several times and every time I got the same result. She is pregnant." Nadine told us.

Our suspicions about who kidnapped Abby was confirmed and the question about the pregnancy test had been answered as well. Now the question was...

'Why woud Joseph Todd kidnap, Abby?'

I hoped Abby would be okay as I typed the name (Joseph Todd) into my computer and pulled up the information I could. Then put it up on the plasma...Tony, Ziva and Gibbs got up to look at it.

"Wow, look at that police record. I would hate to see his juvenile record." Tony said. "Grand theft auto, rape, domestic violence and a restraining order from his ex - wife." Ziva read out loud and just hearing all of this...

I wanted to be sick, because of his blood at the scene and Abby's as well, he had to be the one to have her.

"Looks like little Joey was the black sheep of the family." Tony said and I jumped up from my chair and stood right in front of him. "I don't care what kind of sheep he is! He has Abby!" I yelled. "Calm down, Tim. We'll fin..." Ziva began. "Calm down? Abby's missing and so is...I could lose both..." I couldn't go on as I fell back into my chair.

"You know for the past couple of weeks she's been happier and we guessed she had finally told you what was bugging her. We were wondering why sh..." Tony began.

"Because I already told you that night she came over and we talked. She wanted to keep it a secret so she could get used to the idea of us being back together." I said closing my eyes, but when I did...

I could see Abby downstairs on the Autopsy table and opened them. I looked around and everyone was looking at me.

"Well what is everyone waiting for?" Gibbs yelled, Tony and Ziva got back to work, then after another second so did I.


	10. Timothy McGee, What Were You Thinking?

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter begins four momths in the future. In the next few chapters I will probably skip ahead a little bit, but hopefully not to much. I am not sure yet.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains an attempted suicide! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please don't hate me for this, I just imagine how it would feel!**

Days had turned into weeks and weeks into months.

**FOUR MONTHS...  
SINCE ABBY HAS GONE MISSING...**

Team Gibbs continued to work other cases, but didn't really care anymore. Abby wasn't there to help them, nothing seemed to matter.

All had been on the verge of quiting the only thing stopping them was the hope they would find, Abby.

Now the hope seemed to fading...espcially for Tim.

Tony and Ziva seemed to be leaning on each other for support.

Tim had told his sister, Sarah and she was there for him.

Gibbs had at one point been seen talking to Ducky.

Palmer had turned to no one on the team, but had turned to his fincee, Breena.

Now it had been four months and nothing had been found...except dead ends.

**TIM'S APARTMENT...  
LATE ONE EVENING...  
TIM'S P.O.V.**

I sat on the couch and thought back to months ago now, when Abby had come to talk to me about the future. We had gotten back together only to lose everything a month later, when she had been taken.

I'm sure by now she has lost the baby and that she is more then likely dead.

I had been thinking of quiting NCIS, because it just wasn't the same anymore and I can hardly stand to be there anymore.

That's where I had met her for lunch after we talked on the phone, the times in the lab and just being in the same building was great. Now...it was gone.

I know the chances of finding her alive now...are gone. She is dead and I cannot stand to think of life without her.

So now I sit here tears streaming down my face. I have my gun in one hand and pills in another, I was trying to decide which one or if I should.

I now think back to something I had told her a long time ago and had ment every word...

*** 'If something every happened to you, I would...' I had not finished and she had seemed to understand, because she had given me a hug. ***

I would never feel her hugs again...  
Flirt and joke with her...  
Never see her smile or notice beautiful she is and love the fact that she is different...  
I would never be around her again...

Now I knew that without her in my life, I couldn't go on anymore.

I had lost Abby and the baby we would have had. If she were here I am sure we would have had our baby and maybe even if she had changed her mind gotten married.

I am losing the fight and will to live without her

I know that will never happen, because now she is dead. I am losing the fight and will to live without her. So...

There is a knock at the door, but I continue to stare at the gun and pills in my hands.

Someone pounds on the door louder and a click as a key unlocks the door. It opens, but I can't seem to look up and see who it is...

Then I feel the pills yanked out of my hand and someone is trying to take my gun as well, I can't let it go...

Finally the the gun leaves my hands after a fight.

I look up then to see...

Gibbs:

His lips are moving, but I can't hear what he is saying. He looks angry and worried at the same time. Then I look around...

Sarah:

She looks scared and tears are falling down her face, as she wraps her arms around me. A hug...not Abby's hug.

Tony:

He looks shocked and worried as well. I see him pull out his phone and talks to someone before hanging up.

Ziva:

I can't read her face, the mask she usaully keeps up is crumbling and I can see tears.

A look from everyone reveals fear they would lose me, just as Abby had been taken. Just as...

Mike Franks...Had been killed...  
Director Shepard...Had been killed  
Agent Kate Todd...Had been killed

It would have been different, because I would have a choice and not died on duty or in the field.

I do not know how can I go on living without...Abby. I loved her more then anything and now I am sure she is dead. If she wasn't she would have been home and safe by now.

I can't live without Abby or what we could have had. We will never find her, it's been to long.

Abby had not been found and neither has her body.

I don't know how long it's been. From what sounds far away there is another knock at the door and I look to see Ducky.

The sound comes back and Ducky is sitting in front of me.

"Timothy, what on earth were you thinking?" Ducky asked and at first I can't find my voice.

"I can't live without her or the baby...Abby and I would have had. It's been four months and nothing. Four months!" I tell them. "We know how long it's been, Tim. You are not the only one who has counted the months." Tony told me. "What if we don't f..." I started. "You can't think like that, Probie. You have to believe that we will find her?" Tony replied.

"How do you expect me to th..." I began. "When you thought I was dead when the Damocles went down did that stop you from looking for me?" Ziva asked and I looked at her, because I had forgotten that.

"No..." I replied as I remembered. "Then you should not give up on finding, Abby, yes?" Ziva asked and I looked around.

"You should know by now that, Abbs...is a strong fighter and wouldn't give up. She's fighting to come home to us...back to what you two started. She wouldn't have started that and let it go easily." Gibbs said.

Looking around I knew everyone was right and finally I nodded.

"Excellent, I would like you to promise me one thing, Timothy." Ducky said and I looked at him knowing what was coming.

"Never to attempt to try this again?" I asked. "Yes, we have been watching what you have been going through over the past few months and have been quite worried. I know that this is harder on you. Anyone of us are willing to listen." Ducky said.

"I know how you feel, because I lost Shannon and Kelly. This is different though, because Abby is alive and we will bring her home safe to us." Gibbs told me.

"I've been listening to you, Tim. If we wouldn't have walked in the door, I would have lost my big brother. You were willing to quit your job and what you love for me. Don't quit and give up on, Abby. Okay? She wouldn't want you to." Sarah asked. "All right, thanks." I said giving Sarah a hug, then looked from face to face.

The worry on everyone's faces seemed to have eased a little...but you could still see it.

"Ducky, is right. We should have been telling you more often, that we are all here for you." Ziva said.

"We're a family and Abby is a part of our family. WE WILL FIND HER! Get out of this self pity and help us!" Gibbs told me. "You're right, boss." I told him.

"Then let's get to work and I don't want you living al..." Gibbs began. "Boss, I already promised I wouldn't do it again." I argued. "Timothy, Jethro is right. This is not a thought that goes away easily when you are missing someone. As you miss, Abagail." Ducky said.

"Hey, probie, you can always come stay with me!" Tony called as we walked out the door. "No, Tony." I told him. "I'll stay with, Tim." Sarah said and I looked at her. "Do I get to decide?" I asked. "As long as you're not alone." Gibbs said.

**AUTHOR' NOTE: I know I've skipped ahead a little bit, but the next chapter skips a head again...a few weeks until it will be one year ago that Abby disappeared. **

**That chapter will have something very interesting coming! I can't give it away though. **

**Hope you like the story so far and I'm working hard to make it better!**


	11. Finding Joseph Todd's Motive

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter begins on the same night that they stop Tim from what he was about to do, then skips ahead by a few months.**

**NCIS SQUDROOM...  
TIM'S P.O.V.**

We walked into the Squadroom, each of us sitting down at our desk.

Then began to go over the evidence we had on Abby's case yet again, after going through it so many times in the last few months. We still went through it, hoping to find something we missed. Nothing had turned up, that didn't stop us as we pushed on.

Nadine knew Abby's case was more important to us then any other and often had put Abby's case a head of the current one.

She was becoming a part of the NCIS family, but she knew once Abby was back. Abby would take over the lab again and she (Nadine) would go back to work for the FBI.

Nadine had once told us, that even though she had never met Abby. Abby's work was something else and she admired Abby.

I had barley been down to the lab since Abby disappeared. Tony and Ziva always took the evindence down now. I just couldn't seem to go down there and know that...

**Abby's music wouldn't be going...  
Abby wouldn't be turning to face me with her smile...**

**And just everything else about Abby in her lab.**

I had been down there a couple of times, but it was really hard. I had talked with Nadine and we got along. The thing though...

**I could always finish what Abby was saying and she could do the same with me...  
We always knew what the other was thinking and we didn't have to talk.**

Nadine said that she had lost her daughter and husband in a car wreck two years ago. Then told me:

'There was still hope of finding Abby, because...'

She had stopped there and I knew what she was going to say, because it was what everyone had been thinking.

* Without Abby's body there was still a chance she could be alive and until we found her body...we had to assume she was alive and  
fighting. *

Abby had always waited for Gibbs to come down, but with Nadine if it was really important...she didn't wait for Gibbs and would make her way to the squadroom.

It was where me, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs had been practically living since Abby was kidnapped.

We got back here to the squadroom an hour ago, I heard someone and looked up, noticng everyone else did as well. It was:

Dr. Rachel Cranston.

I noticed that Tony and Ziva were as curious as I was to see her, but Gibbs just gave her his stare.

"I heard that, Joe wa..." began. "Your brother kidnapped, Abby Scuito!" Gibbs yelled at her. "I didn't know that he had done anything until a friend of mine told me. I've been out of the country taking some time off for the past few months." Dr. Cranston replied.

"Tell us everything you know about him and then I want to know if you have any idea where he could be." Gibbs told her.

"Joey, was the yongest of the us and Kate was in the middle. He fell into the wrong crowd and has been in a lot of trouble since he turned eighte..." Dr. Craston began.

"Really? We didn't know that?" Tony snorted, but shut up when Gibbs looked over at him. "We know about his police record." Gibbs told her.

"It got worse after, Kate died. Growing up or at least until he turned eighteen...Kate, Joe and I were very close. The three of us were always toget..." began.

"Skip the childhood memories and tell us what you know." Tony told her.

"I didn't think he would go this far and never would have left if I had known. He blames NCIS for Kate's d..." began. "She was killed by a sniper. She was also a Federal Agent and knew she had to put her life on the line! What if she had died in the Secret Service? Would he have gone after them o..." Tony began.

"As a sister I never knew he would go this far, but as a doctor I should have seen the signs sooner. He took Kate's death very hard and I just..." was crying and didn't seem to know how to finish.

"Do you know of any where he would be? Somewhere where he could hide someone for the last four months?" Gibbs asked and I looked at Dr. Cranston.

We had to be one step closer to finding Abby and bringing her home...hopefully alive.

"I can give you locations of some of the places he used to go, but I don't think any would be a place to hide someone." Dr. Cranston told us.

"Why would he take, Ab..." I began. "Because McCluless. She may have been your girlfriend, but she is a sister to me and Ziva." Tony said.

Before Gibbs even told us...Tony, Ziva and I were already gathering our gear. Then with Gibbs in the lead made our way to the elevator.

Dr. Cranston gave us ten locations and said she woud stay at NCIS until we got back.

'You better and you better not be protecting your brother.' Gibbs had growled at her.

Other teams were called to help and the ten locations were split up. After the teams split up...

I went with Gibbs and headed to the first one on the list.

Tony and Ziva to another one on the list.

Abby just had to be at one of these places and I hoped I would be on the one that found her.

I know that everyone wanted her found and to be okay, but I wanted to be there first so I wouldn't have to wait to see her.


	12. The Last Hope

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
In this chapter NCIS: Los Angeles is mentioned.**

**This chapter begins on two dayS after they stop Tim from what he was about to do, then skips ahead by a few months.  
Tobias Fornell had been called in on the case. Now NCIS was working with the FBI (Tobias Fornell) and the two agencies kept each other informed on any new information, though none had been found...until now, by NCIS. **

**I made a misteak in the last chapter, by saying that NCIS split into teams to go to the locations. Only two of the locations had been in Washington, the other spread across several states.**

**IOWA - 2 Locations  
NEW YORK - 2 Locations  
MISSOURI - 1 Location  
NEVADA -1 Location  
Los Angeles, California -2 Locations**

**The NCIS team from Los Angeles had ready to board the plane to come and help. It was decided they would stay in L.A. though in case something turned up there. The Gibbs team promised to keep them in the loop and let them know when Abby had been found.**

******THIS IS WHAT HAS HAPPENED SINCE THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER...**

**FORTY EIGHT HOURS AGO...**

A phone call to the FBI sent them to the locations out of state.

Turns out that Joe Todd had friends across the United States. He had been drunk just after Kate died and it had slipped out of his mouth his sister, Rachel.

Fornell had told the FBI and they sent Agents to each state with each location. Now it's taken two days to get word back from everyone...

**NOW FOR CHAPTER 12:**

**NCIS SQUDROOM...  
48 HOURS LATER...  
TIM'S P.O.V.**

All of the teams except the two seperate ones that had checked both loactions in...Iowa and this was the last hope.

Then Gibbs phone rang and he answered, the look on his face told us that she hadn't been any of then ten locations.

"Ab...Abby wasn't there...was she?" I asked and Gibbs shook his head. "No, she wasn't. We will find her and not give up un...til we do." Gibbs seemed to be fighting tears.

I dropped my head into my arms and I couldn't help but feeling like giving up. It was useless and it seemed no matter what...we would never find her.

It was hard not to...I mean it's been four months. We had been so sure that we were close to bringing her home after all this time.

"Oh, how I wish Abagail had been at one locations and safe." Ducky said and we looked up, because no one had heard him come in.

The same look of sadness on his face that reflected on the rest. The sadness and the worry.

"I know, Duck. We all had the same hope." Gibbs told him.

The hope we had been clinging to that Abby would be at one of the locations left the squadroom.

"When we find Joseph Todd I will kill him..." Ziva said and began talking in Hebrew, it was clear she was swearing...plotting ways to kill.

"You'll have to stand in line, because I'm going to be the first. He took my girlfriend and my baby she was going to have from me." I said as I felt the tears falling down my face.


	13. The Phone Call

**NCIS:**

**WHAT'S HAPPENING? ARE THINGS CHANGING?**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**In this chapter more months have gone by****.**

**The last chapter left off four months after she was kidnapped and maybe by the end of this chapter you will be able to figure out how long it's been. **

**The team has given up hope of finding Abby alive by now, but still continues to look for her.**

**I'm breaking rule 6 of Gibbs rules here...**

**Sorry, I'm not trying to confuse anyone here.**

**CHAPTER 13: THE PHONE CALL**

**MONTHS LATER...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I heard something and at first thought I was still dreaming, then realized it was my phone.

I fumbled with the light and picked up my phone after my eyes adjusted, at the same time looking at the clock...

**0200 hours (2AM)**

"McGee...yes, this is Timothy McGee...y-you're sure. All right, thanks." For a second after I hung up, I looked at the phone in shock.

This couldn't be real...I had to still be asleep. The first real break in Abby's case we had in months.

I would have to see for myself, the note could have been forged as a cruel joke.

I picked up my phone again and dialed Gibbs number knowing he wouldn't be asleep. Telling him about the phone he said he would be here as soon as he could with Tony and Ziva, then we would all go.

In a hospital in Norfolk there was a baby boy and he was no more than a few days old.

Someone who lived just outside the city limits woke up and found a baby in a box wrapped in a woman's coat on their doorstep.

By the time they stepped outside there was a screech of tires and it had been too dark to see a car or whoever it was that dropped off the baby.

Two notes had been in the box with him...

The police officer I had talked to, Scott Carter had been a friend of mine from when I worked in Norfolk.

He said that one note was addressed to me and on the envelope of the other it said:

To the NCIS team that killed my sister.

'Where was Abby now? Was she even still alive? Were we any closer to finding her then we had been a year ago?'

I grabbed my gun, cell phone, keys, badge and a light jacket. I had just locked the door and made it downstairs when Gibbs pulled up.

Gibbs was driving; Tony and Ziva sat in the back so I got into the front passenger's seat.

"They both wanted the front seat, so I told them to get in the back. Ready?" Gibbs asked and the two cars pulled away.

"Yeah...boss... the baby...he could be my son and that means..." I began. "That Abby's still alive!" Tony yelled and for the first time in a long time we all smiled at the thought that this nightmare was coming to an end, because it had been too long.

'Or at least she was a couple of days ago; we don't know that she still is.'

I didn't want to say this and wanted with hope that we were closer to finding her.

Time seemed to be standing still and I wanted to yell at Gibbs to drive faster. Even with the odds being so little that the baby was actually me and Abby's son, I had to believe it.

I had to believe we were one step closer to finding Abby and bringing her home. I felt happier at that thought, and then I had in a long time.

"Probie...Probie, wake up!" Tony's voice sounded far away and I didn't know until then that I had fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes and made my way into the hospital.

**A HOSPITAL IN NORFOLK...**

Once inside I spotted my friend, Scott Carter.

"Tim! Hey, I put the notes in the evidence bag for you. We found this note addressed to you inside the coat and the other one just beside him. Since we got your BOLO...I've told everyone in the department to keep a look out." Scott began handing over the notes in one evidence bag and a jacket in the other...

Abby's jacket, I would recognize it anywhere.

From the looks on Gibbs, Tony and Ziva's face they were thinking the same thing.

"Where is the baby, Scott? Do you have gloves on you? I need to see this note." I said and he handed me a pair of latex gloves and Gibbs another pair.

Scott then stepped over to the nurse's station and pointed to us telling them something.

Gibbs took the note addressed to the team and I took the note addressed to me.

It was in Abby's hand writing and I began to read the letter and every word tore me up.

_**Timmy,**_

_**I don't have much time to write, he just stepped outside and I found paper in my pocket. It hurts to write this to you.**_

_**This is our three day old son,**_

_**Austin Jerome McGee**_

_**I am hoping that someone will be able to get him to you, if by chance Austin and I are separated. Should this happen I know you will take great care of our son. **_

_**From the day we talked, met and you got that tat to impress me...that I have loved you and always will. Always remember that. I am writing the part about the tat so you know this note was not forged.**_

_**A clue, Timmy**_

_**Dr. Justin Coleman**_

_**He was the one who checked on me and delivered, Austin. **_

_**They thought they would be smart and not use their names in front of me, but I listened and about a week after he took me he made a mistake of saying his own name when he was talking to someone. I heard the Dr. Coleman's name. **_

_**I hope you find Dr. Justin Coleman and make him talk.**_

_**I'm sorry, Tim, I've been so strong for so long and have been fighting. Now I don't know how much longer I will be able to or how more of that I can take. **_

_**Please find me soon; I'll try to hold on until you do. Remember**_ _**I love both you and Austin, nothing will change that.**_

_**Love, **__**  
**__**Abby**_

I saw the tear stains on the note and knew she had been crying when she wrote this. By the time I finished the letter knew I was crying to.

"I'm the head Nurse, Ann Marie Carter. Would you like to see him?" A nurse asked and I just nodded. "Boss..." I couldn't get the words out.

"You two get that evidence back to NCIS and do not leave that lab until it is processed. Come on, let's go see, Austin." Gibbs said.

"On it, boss." I heard Tony say.

Tony and Ziva left to take care of the evidence, as Ann Marie led us down the hall to meet Austin.

**THE ROOM WHERE AUSTIN IS...**

I walked into the room and Ann Marie led me over to the baby.

I looked down at him and he looked over at me. When he looked at me I realized he looked like me and...It looked like he had Abby's eyes.

"He's a very healthy little guy and it seems he has a little spell over the hospital staff on this floor." Ann Marie said with a smile down at him and I looked from to Gibbs.

"Boss...Austin...Abby...I..." I said, but the words came out in a jumble.

"You have a son." Gibbs said with a smile and I just nodded as Ann Marie reached down then picking Austin up, she placed him in my arms.

I couldn't believe it, Austin was so small and I started to wish Abby was here with us.

I had what I wanted with, Abby for so long and what she had said that one night months ago that she wanted. That seemed so long ago now.

Abby wasn't here...but I would find her and she would be alive.

"We'll find mommy, Austin and then the three of us can finally be together." I said looking down into his little face. "I..." Ann Marie began, but I then had a thought.

"Do you know a Dr. Justin Coleman?" I asked both Ann Marie and Gibbs looked at me confused. "Yes, he's the..." Ann Marie began.

"Where is he?" I asked. "He went on vacation just a little over five days ago." She told me. "McGee..." Gibbs began.

"It was in Abby's note. She said she heard that even though Joe Todd tried to keep her from hearing the doctor's name, she heard it." I said. "I'll go call, Fornell and NCIS. Mrs. Carter..." Gibbs began.

"Just call me, Ann Marie. I talked to my husband, Scott as soon as he brought Austin in. Scott told me they put a notice out about Dr. Coleman. Scott talks about you often Tim and how you helped them until you got transferred to Washington." Ann Marie told us.

"How did you know to put out a notice on Dr. Coleman?" I asked.

"I heard from someone that's he's been acting suspicious. Then right around the time that Austin was born...he just happens to go on vacation. That just didn't add up and no other Dr. has done that." She told me.

"I keep telling Ann that with the way she loves mysteries and solving them that she should have become a cop." Scott said from the door way.

"I have told you my reason before, but this isn't the time to discuss it. Do you have anything new?" Ann asked and I looked up as Scott shook his head. "Not yet, but we're just starting." Scott told us.

I looked back down at Austin who was asleep in my arms. I sat down in the rocking chair just staring at him and letting everything sink in.

Abby and I have a son, she gave us a huge clue and...

We're one step closer to finding her and I know that it won't be long now.

Then my family would be together...

Abby, I and our son...Austin Jerome McGee, Maybe Abby and I would even get married...well eventually.

I know it's been years of us being friend and we had just gotten back together, but I still had hope that I would marry, Abby.

After reading that son of a b******, Joseph Todd's police record...it's going to take her time to get better, when we find her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Well at least the team found Austin McGee and Tim might be right about them being one step closer to finding Abby. **

**Will they find her in time?**

**What did the note from Joseph Todd say?**

**KEEP READING AND EVERYTHING WILL COME TOGETHER IN TIME!**


	14. You're Safe Now

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**NCIS SQUADROOM...  
A WEEK AND A HALF LATER...  
TIM'S P.O.V.**

It had been a week and a half since Austin was found and I am still getting used to taking care of him.

First to meet him was Penny (dad's mom) and Sarah (my sister) on the night I brought him home.

The day Austin was released from the hospital, the first thing I had done was a little shopping for everything he would need...(my grandmother Penny helped)...the dropped by my apartment to drop the stuff off and finally I brought him was I finally got to bring him home, I told Sare and our parents.

Then the next day my parents showed up and met him. Since then my mom has been watching Austin at NCIS, sitting in the bullpen. By my desk, but staying out of the way. At first Director Vance had objected at Austin being at NCIS, I said there was no safer place for him right now.

The look for Abby now had a new turn and more determination. All other cases were forgotten and Gibbs had told Vance that for his team, the only focus any of us had was finding Abby.

The search for Dr. Coleman was still going and since we finally had a name to help us find Abby. I pulled up Dr. Coleman's credit card, phone records and bank statements.

'Did this guy think he was covering his tracks or that we wouldn't find anything?'

Finally something happened when I looked at his cell phone records...

"Boss, I have something!" I yelled and knew it was only a matter of hours before we found her now. "What?" Gibbs, Tony and Ziva asked at the same time. "I was looking at his cell phone records and credit card...they are both used going the same direction. I have a general direction where he was headed!" I said and all of us gathered our gear.

"Bring her home safe, Tim." Sarah said giving me a quick hug. "I plan on it." I said heading for the elevator. "We'll be right here when you get back." I heard my mom tell me as I ran to catch up.

**AN ABANDON HOUSE...  
JUST BETWEEN DC AND NORFOLK...**

It had been a long ride, but this was the last place they could have been. Because this is was where the last cell phone call from Dr. Coleman's phone had been to, before he dropped out of sight.

When the car stopped and the FBI, plus other back up was there. I was the first one out of the car. I couldn't wait, because I knew she was here and we would finally have her back after a year.

There was no gun fire or any indication anyone was here...Todd had to be setting us up, so guns drawn we headed to the house and at first I began to doubt anyone was there.

We searched around for Joseph Todd, but he was no where to be found. This had to be a trap.

Then I heard someone inside and threw the door open, no longer caring if it was a trap. Because I heard something for the first in a long time...

"Abby!" I yelled as I entered the living room and ran to her. "Tim! How's Austin? Is he okay? The piece of scum took him when I was asleep, I tried to stay awake to pro..." Abby began bean to sob. "Do you know where, Joe Todd is?" I asked as I cut the ropes holding her in the chair. "He went outside to talk to Dr. Coleman and then I heard a gunshot. He's been gone a while. Au..." Abby began began as she threw her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her. "He's fine, Abbs, our son is fine. He was left on the doorstep of a couple in Norfolk. A friend I had from the police department when I worked in Norfolk called me. We can talk more later, but right now we have to get you out of here, okay?" I said as she nodded. "I'm sorry, Tim. I shouldn't have gone to the phar..." Abby started to say. "It's not your fault, Abby and you're safe now." I said as I helped her up, she leaned on me and at first I felt her tense up.

Her face had bruises and I knew there was many more that hadn't been seen yet. We got out of the house and I helped her into the car...just as Joseph Todd returned from the woods behind the house.

One look of surprise and he started to run. I stayed with Abby, both of us in the back seat of the car as Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and the FBI agents took off after him. Unfortantley for little Joey, Gibbs was the first one to reach him. It took Fornell and a few other Agents to pull Gibbs off and stop him from killing the guy.

"I thou...thought I wo...would never s...see you or..." Abby started as she clung to me, before I cut her off. "It's okay, Abby. You're safe now and no one will hurt you again. It's because of you and giving us the name of the Dr. that broke the case. I'm never going to lose you again. I love you, Abby and I'm so glad we found you." I said as I felt her beginning to fall asleep against me.

"A..." Gibbs began as him, Tony and Ziva reached the car. "We found her, boss." I said with a smile. "Let's get out of here and get her to the hospital." Gibbs said as he got into the drivers seat, Tony in the seat in front of me and Ziva in the seat behind Gibbs. "The FBI is letting us have the first crack at...well they just said not to kill him and Gibbs told Fornell there's no promises on that. I would like a chance to torture him." Ziva said as we all smiled at Abby who was sound asleep against me. "If you get to I'm going to be there with you helping." Tony told her. "I already told you that everyone will have to stand in l..." I began.

"You're home now, Abb. I'm never going to let anything happen to you again." I said as I gave her a kiss on the top of the head. "Tim...Austin, I wa to s..." Abby said waking up and looking at me. "As soon as we get you to the hosptial, Abbs. I'll have someone from NCIS bring Tim's mom and sister to the hospital." Gibbs said from the drivers seat. "Wh..." Abby began. "I called my parents and Sarah after I brought, Austin home. My mom has been helping me take care of him and has been at NCIS since the day after I brought him home, because I wasn't going to take a chance of something happening to him before..." I began. "We caught the (says something in Hebrew), that took you." Ziva told her.

"It seeems our son has my mom and Sarah wrapped around his fi.." I began. "They're not the only ones, the hospital he was at when he was found...the nurse said that he had the entire staff on that floor wrapped around his finger as well." Gibbs said. "I can't wait to see him. I've missed all of you so much and the last week without, Austin...I was so sure that something bad had happened to him." Abby told us as the tears began to fall down her face again.

I reached over to wipe them away and for the first time since I had helped her to the car she tensed again, then looked at me.

"So...I didn..." She started. "Don't apologize, Abb. I know he put you through hell." I told her. "Sign of weakness to apologize I know. I'm just glad to finally be back with my family...everyone I love." Abby told us as she looked into my eyes.

I saw pain of what she had been through and wanted to kill the guy who did this to her.

"Todd was just about to be kil..." Tony who was turned in his seat just a little so he could see her began. "I would have done it, if the FBI..." Gibbs didn't finish. "I'm glad you didn't, because I want a chance. I can..." Abby started. "Leave know forensic evidence." Tony, Ziva and I said at the same time. "That's right and I know all of you wouldn't have let me go to jail." Abby told us wrapping her arms tighter around me for a second and I couldn't help, but stare at her.

It had been so long and this felt like a dream.

"There was only two things that kept me going..." Abby's voice sound choked up. "Austin and us finding you." I said she looked at me nodding. "I knew you would find me, even if I..." She didn't finish. "We knew you were strong and wouldn't give up." Ziva told her and Abby nodded just as we pulled up to the hospital.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

"Come on, Abby." I said helping her out of the car, all the time she didn't let go of my hand.

Gibbs was already on the phone with NCIS and telling them to bring my parents, Sarah and Austin to the hospital. We walked into the hosptial and the doctor who introduced herself as Lacey Foster began to take her to a room to be examined.

"Timmy!" Abby said and gripped my hand harder. "I'm right here and I'm not leaving." I assured her and her grip loosened.

Abby put on a hospital bed.

**ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

Dr. Foster had finished the exam...

There had been a lot of bruies and few places where it looked like he had cut her that left a few scars. All the time I never left her side and just after Dr. Foster left, there was a knock at the door.

Abby and I looked up to see...

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena palmer, Sarah, my parents and...

"Austin!" Abby exclaimed as my mom put Austin in Abby's arms and Abby just hugged him. "Abby, don't hug him to tight." I said and saw her move over a little. "Come on, Tim sit down here with us." She told me and I climbed onto the bed beside her.

One arm around her and with the other I reached over to our son.

"See Austin I promised we would find mommy." I said as I looked down at him. "My son and my geek." Abby said as she looked from Austin to me.

"Now Austin has his mom back..." I said and didn't want to scare her by saying what I was thinking, but as always she guessed. "You have me back to, Tim. Unless you d..." Abby began. "Of course I want to be with you for..." I stopped again. "Forever...we have each other and we have, Austin. I told you that night Tim, this is what I wanted. I just didn't wish I never would have gotten kidnapped or we would have lo..." Abby started. "We never lost each other and time dosen't matter anymore, because now the NCIS family and our family is back together." I told her. "I know, Timmy." Abby said letting out a yawn and her eyes were beginning to close. "I think it is time that we leave and let, Abigail get the rest she needs." Ducky said as I took Austin from her arms. "Ti..." Was all Abby could say. "I told you I'm not leaving and I promise I'll be here when you wake up." I told her. "Okay, Tim. I love you." Abby's eye drifted shut.

A bed for Austin was brought into the room and I handed Austin to my mom who put him in it.

"I'm going to be just outside." Gibbs said as everyone began to live. "All right, boss." I said.

I gave Abby a one armed hug, then with one last look over at Austin and a look at Abby...I laid my head next to her. Glad to have my family back together.

This was the last thought I had as my eyes began to close as well.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Still at least a few more chapters to come, so keep reading. **

**Joseph Todd's interagation is coming soon, team Gibbs gets the first crack at the interragation and I wonder if Joseph Todd will survive.**

**Abby, Tim, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs wanting him dead.**

**He's going to regret the day he was born and the day he took Abby. **

**That's all for this chapter and I hope as the rest of the story unfolds...you will continue to read.**


	15. The Next Day

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter starts out with Abby still in the hospital. **

**She was kept overnight in the hosital, I'm not sure if this would really happen after what happen...so I'm sorry if I got it wrong. **

**Also I want you to know that I'm writing a few more chapters before the interrogation. **

**Do you think that Joe will survive being interrogated by Team Gibbs? **

**So just hang in there for that for a little while longer. I just have to get what I want to happen in Joe Todd's (can't believe he's even related to Kate) interrogation.**

**ABBY'S HOSPTIAL ROOM...  
SUNRISE...  
ABBY'S P.O.V.**

"Hey, remember how they showed us what our baby would look like if we ever got tog..." Tony began and I just kept my eyes closed as I moved closer to Tim.

Then came another voice...

"If you ever what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. "Nothing, boss. I wa..." Tony began and I couldn't resist anymore.

I opened my eyes Gibbs was looking at Tony, Ziva looked away from Tony...

There had been somenthing in her face and Tony looked from Ziva to Gibbs.

"Tony, was..." I began and all three heads turned to me. "Hey, Abby, did you two get any sl..." Tony began earning a headslap from Ziva and Gibbs.

Then I felt Tim moving beside me and looked over, just as he opened his eyes.

"Wh..." Tim began. "Morning, T..." I began as Austin started to cry. "Looks like someone didn't want to be left out." Tony joked.

Tim got up to get Austin, then came back to me.

"Well, it seems that we are the last to join the little party. Mr. Palmer." Came Ducky's voice as he came in the room. "Morning, Ducky." I said as Ducky and Jimmy entered the room. "How are you this morning, Abigail?" Ducky asked and I felt my great mood fading.

"Great, just want to get out of here." I said and tried to sound happy.

In truth I was confused about what I was feeling. I mean...a lot has happened in the last few months.

Finding myself walking in the park and something happen that made me think about a change in my future...  
Then talking to Tim and gettting back together...  
I was on my way to work so we could tell everyone, when I was kidnapped and now...

I have a son and I'm back with, the team and Tim.

That's a lot to take in...

"Abb?" It was Tim and I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "Are you okay? You looked like you were thinking hard about something." Tim said. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay? I'm back where I belong and with everyone I love." I said cheerfully.

After a few minutes I watched as Gibbs went for coffee.

Ziva said that her and Tony needed to talk...(Dosen't take a genius to see what about. Just the way Tony was talking and the way Ziva was looking at Austin earlier.)

Jimmy said he would see me, Tim and Austin later left to go back to NCIS and Ducky said he had to go as well.

Then it was just me, Tim and Austin. Tim it seemed had been waiting for everyone to leave the room.

**JUST ABBY, AUSTIN AND TIM IN THE ROOM...**

"Abby, I know you're not okay. Talk to me." Tim said and I looked down at Austin still in Tim's arms.

"I'm scared, Tim. I mean I know we talked months ago and then I...I..." I couldn't finish. "It..." Tim began. "Don't even say that it's okay, Tim. You've had two weeks to get to know, Austin. I only had two and a half, before he was taken from me and now everything...it's...just happening so fast." I told him.

"I know, these last few months without you have been hard. We're together now and nothing is going to seperate either of us from each other or Austin again." Tim told me. "I wish you could have been there when he was born." I said as I reached out and took Austin's little hand. "All that matters is that we're together now." Tim told me and leaned over to give me a kiss me, I turned my face so his lips met mine.

We broke a apart when there was a flash and looked toward the door.

"Like, I said earlier. I tried to stop them from meeting, but after they did it was only a matter of time." Tony said looking over to Ziva.

Lookin at Tony and Ziva...I know there was something going between them.

"What about rule 12?" I asked looking at both Tony and Ziva. "Rule 12, I think you and M..." Ziva started and I laughed. "Not me and Tim. You and Tony, I know th..." I started "No one said we're breaking rule 12 and if we did we wouldn't be the first on the team to break it. Of course you went beyond br..." Tony began.

"Tim and I broke that rule years ago. The fact is it...we started dating before he offically came to work as part of the team, so it didn't count for us. I was awake earlier and I know you two went to talk." I said looking at them, as I leaned against Tim and still had Austin's hand in mine.

It was at that point that Dr. Foster came in with papers so I could go home. I was offically discharged, they had just wanted to keep me overnight.

I was a little scared and I didn't know if I could tell any of them...even Tim what I went through.

A part of me said:

That if they knew what happened to me...they might not see me the same. Tim wouldn't want to be with me and I wouldn't be as close with everyone else as I was, before getting kidnapped.

The other part and the one I know I should be listening to said:

That no matter what happened to me, they would be there no matter what.

I also knew Tim would love me no matter what and had since the day we talked. Over the years he has also shown me how much he cares.

Finally I opened the door and walked out of the room.

**JUST OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL ROOM...  
TIM'S P.O.V.**

"Come on, McGoo. Ziva and Abby can have girl time, then we c..." Tony began, but I was rescued by the door opening. "Hey, Abbs, ready to go?" I asked. "Yep, let's get out of here. How about we go to NCIS and k..." Abby began taking Austin from me.

"So dose this mean..." Tony began. "Enough, Tony." Ziva said sounding as irritated as I was. "What's going on?" Abby asked looking at the three of us. "I was trying to talk, McGoo, into going somewhere. Give you and Zi a chance to talk." Tony told her. "Are you sure this was your idea, Tony?" Abby asked. "Yeah, I know you just got b..." Tony began.

"Not today. I just want to spend time with Tim and Austin right now." Abby said slipping one hand into mine and giving it a squeeze. "Yes, Tony, she is right. We still have more to talk about." Ziva told him, then I looked at Abby and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Is it about breaking rule 12?" Abby asked. "Why would you say that?" Tony asked. "Because of the way you started to bring up the picture of what your child would be like if you two got together. I heard you." Abby said the four of us started to leave the hospital.

Once outside Tony and Ziva began to argue about who should drive the car they were leaving in.

Last night my mom and Sarah brought my car with to the hospital. Sarah knew I kept a spare set of keys in my desk at NCIS. So I put Austin in his carseat and then got in.

"Ready?" I asked looking over at Abby. "Where are we headed?" Abby asked and I hesitated. "Well, we could go to my apartment. To talk about how things are going to work." I suggested and at first Abby seemed to hesitate. "Where am I going to live? I mean I know we have, Austin..." Abby began.

"Abby, do...do you want to go back to my apartment and talk?" I asked. "I..." Abby then looked at me and finally shook her head yes.

So I started the car and we headed back to my apartment...


	16. Family Bonding And A Talk

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TIM'S APARTMENT...  
ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I sat down leaning against one side of the couch as Tim put Austin in the bassinette in front of us, then sat down beside me. For a moment I just watched Austin sleep and then finally looked at Tim.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. So much has happened...Where am I going to live? What's going to happen now?" I asked and Tim looked at me. "Why don't you talk to Ziva and see if you can stay with her until..." Tim began.

"Are you saying that I can't st..." I began. "No, Abby, that's not what I'm saying. I just thought after everything you've been through..." Tim couldn't seem to finish. "Tim, you slept beside me all night last night and haven't left me since I was found. Last night was the first night in a long time that I got a good nights sleep and it was partly the fact that I was safe. I slept better last night then I have in a long time, Tim...because you were there with me." I said and saw something in his face.

"I almost didn't survive without you." Tim said and I was confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked and it seemed that what he had said had come out by accident. "Nothing, it's in the past." Tim tried to smile, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Timothy McGee, what do you mean you almost didn't survive? It will come out and I would rather hear it from you." I said looking at him and he looked away. "Abb, I d..." Tim began. "Tell me, Tim. What happened?" I asked and then he did look at me.

"Four months after you were...taken. I had counted every hour, day, week and month. I knew that the more time that went by the less chance we had of finding you al..." Tim stopped.

"I know the chances, Tim. What did you do?" I asked.

I could see that he didn't really want to tell me, but I wanted to know.

" We worked other cases, but it didn't matter anymore...you weren't there to help us with them. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and I had at one point been on the verge of quiting. The only thing that kept us there was hope we would find you.

By now Tony and Ziva were leaning on each other, Gibbs was talking to Ducky, Jimmy turned to Breena and Sarah was there for me.

Now it had been four long months though and we found nothing...but dead ends. I couldn't stand to be at NCIS anymore, because of all the memories.

Then one night I couldn't st...stand it anymore. I knew that you and our baby had to be dead. I couldn't stand the thought of life without you, Abb...I...I'm sorry..." Tim said and I just looked at him.

"Tim?" I asked, but he didn't seem to hear me.

"I was sitting here on my couch with my gun in one hand and pills in the other, I was trying to de..." Tim began. "What? Timothy Mc..." I began as I sat up feeling the tears and anger at the same time.

"The next thing I knew is the pills were taken out of my hand and Gibbs took my gun away. I looked at everyone...

Gibbs, looked angry and worried. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him.

Sarah, was crying and when she gave me a hug...all I could think is it wasn't one of your hugs, Abby.

Tony, he looked worried and maybe a little shocked. He pulled out his phone and called, Ducky.

Ziva, tried to hide some tears. Finally Ducky showed up and then he sat down in front of me. It was like I could hear again. He asked me what was I thinking. I told them how I couldn't live without you and how long it had been.

Ziva reminded me how we didn't we give up when we thought that she had died on the Damocles. Sarah reminded me that I almost quit my job to save her and told me not to give up and Ducky...

He made me promise to never..." Tim didn't finish. "Never to try and kill yourself again? Timothy McGee, what if you would have killed yourself and then I would have been found?" I asked and gave him a slap to the back of the head.

Then he looked at me again and I could see the pain in his eyes. I wanted to give him a hug and I wanted to kill him at the same time for what he had almost done.

He didn't kill himself though and that was in the past.

"Abby, I just couldn't stand the thought of life without you. Every day went by and it got harder." Tim told me.

I couldn't believe what Tim had just told me. Austin then started to cry. I picked him up and changed his diaper as Tim went to fix a bottle.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

Abby changed Austin's diaper as I fixed a bottle for him. I had not ment to tell her that, so how could I let it slip out. Like Abby said though...

It was only a matter of time, before someone told her. I was surprised when I turned around and she was standing almost right behind me with Austin in her arms.

"It was just as hard for me, Tim. I thought at first he was kill me. I already told you I thought I would never see any of the team again. I wanted to see everyone. Every day I tried to think of ways to escape and of what I had said so many times over the years of be able to k..." Abby beganas the tears started running down her face. "Kill someone and leave not forensic evidence." I said and Abby nodded. "I had a plan made, but I found out that I had to protect not only myself anymore...now there was Austin to think about to." Abby told me.

We made our way back to the couch and sat back down. She took the bottle and fed Austin.

"I told you last night all that matters now...is that we're together. You and our son are safe." I told her and she leaned against me. "I've missed you so much, Timmy. I missed everyone else to. Is my lab still in one piece?" Abby asked and I looked at her. "Yes, Abb, Nadine has been tr..." I began and saw a look of cross her face. "Nadine?" Abby asked glaring at me. "Yes, Nadine Spencer. She's the one who's been running you're lab. Don't worry, Abby...she is not like some of your lab assistance you had. She would actually putting finding you above other cases." I said and Abby relaxed a little.

Then she yawned and it looked like Austin was asleep again.

"Come on, Abb. It's been a long day. I'll take the sleeping bag and you ca..." I began. "Hey, Timmy, can I tell you something?" Abby asked and got a smile on her face. "Anything, as long as you do..." I began. "We're adults, Tim. We can share the same bed and we have. I told you that last night I slept better then I have, because you were right there beside me." Abby told me and I smiled back. "All right, are you sure?" I asked. "It's not like we're going to do anything except sleep." Abby told me.

I got up, then helped her up and we took Austin into the bedroom put him in his bed then she laid down, but not before grabbing my hand.

"Keep me safe, Tim." Abby muttered as she laid her head on my chest. "Always, Abbs." I said and just laid there watching her, looking a couple of times over to Austin's bed.

I was happy my family was home, I knew in time that I would ask her to marry me. Right now it was still to soon, I had just gotten her back and we still had a lot to work out.

I was hoping this wasn't a cruel dream. Tomorrow we would be interrogating...Joseph Todd.


	17. The Interrogation And Other Things

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanted to let everyone know that I have not forgotten about this story. **

**Last night I started a new story and was on a roll, finishing six chapters in about ten and a half hours.**

**So now at the current time I am working on three stories.**

**Gibbs And Rule 51...A Few Years Later**

**This one**

**And the one I started last night:**

**Fights, Leaving And Tragedies**

**I hope you will continue to enojoy this story until it reaches an end, so...**

**Now it is finally time for NCIS the interrogate of Joseph Todd**

**TIM'S APARTMENT...  
0500 HOURS...  
ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I opend my eyes and looked around. I was in Tim's room and Tim no longer had his arms around me.

I then heard the sound of the shower and Austin started to cry.

I got up and made my way over to him. I picked him up, changed his diaper and his clothes.

I then realized that I had not heard him at all last night. I woke up the other night at the hospital when Tim and Austin had stayed there with me. I never slept that heavy. Even though I had been as tired as I was, I was sure I would have woken up to my two week old son crying.

Just as I was heading to the kitchen to get a bottle for Austin, Tim came out of the bathroom. He was wearing pants and putting his shirt on.

"Morning, Abb." Tim said and it was werid. "Morning, Tim." I said as he followed us to the kitchen. "Why don't I take care of Austin and you can go get ready? I know that you want to be there today and see the interrogation of, Joseph Todd." Tim said as I finished getting the bottle ready.

I handed Austin to him and while Tim fed Austin, I decided to take a quick shower.

I had been around babies before, but I was still learning how to take care of me and Tim's son. Tim was an expert and had two weeks with him...I had only a little over two days before he was taken from me.

A little over an hour and a half later (06:30 AM) the three of us were ready and heading out the door.

**06:45 AM  
NCIS SQUADROOM...  
ABBY'S P.O.V.**

We walked into the squadroom and it had been so long since I had been here.

After everything I had been through...

I was kind of glad to be at NCIS and glad that Joseph Todd had been caught. I still wasn't ready to talk about what he did to me, it was werid...

The first thing he did was knock me out, then over the next few days he slapped me across the head, yanked at my hair, but after he found out I was pregnant he had let up a little. Then once Austin was born and not there.

I tried to fight him off, but it got worse. He began to hit me harder, he threw me against the walls, choked me until I blacked out and I had been able to keep him from raping me.

If Dr. Colemen wouldn't have shown up when he did...I would have been killed. He a gun pointed at me and then Dr. Coleman had knocked. I heard them yelling about something and then a gunshot.

Then I thought I was dreaming when I saw Tim and everyone.

Ziva was at her desk, it looked like Tony was not in yet and Gibbs was not at his desk, but I knew he was here.

"Morning, Ziva." I said with a smile as I sat down in a chair Tim had found. "Morning, Abby. Morning, Tim. How are you and Austin doing?" Ziva asked as I pulled Austin out of his carseat. "We're doing o..." I didn't get to finish.

Gibbs came walking between Tony and Ziva's desk. He smiled as he looked at me and Austin.

"Yep, knew you'd be here today. The interrogation?" Gibbs asked as I got up to give him a hug. "You've got it, Silver Fox." I said with a smile.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...**

"Hey, look who's here it's Probie and his McFamily!" Tony said walking in. "Hey, Tony." I said as I gave him a one armed hug, because of still holding Austin. "Hey, boss, when do we get to kill...I mean interrogate?" Tony asked. "Now and I've been told that we can only interrogate." Gibbs said getting up from his desk.

'Vance might look the other way if we killed him though.' I thought.

**THE OBSERVATION ROOM...**

Tim carried Austin's carseat, while I carried the diaper bag and Austin into the observation room. He set the carseat down and left the room.

I looked through the window into the room interrogation room and stood waiting for the interrogation to begin.

The door opened to interrogation opened and I was shocked at who walked in. He hardly ever got involved in cases...

Director Leon Vance, walked into the interrogation room and right behind him was Gibbs looking ready to murder...

Vance was probably there to prevent it from happening.

'Showtime!' I thought as Gibbs slammed the folder with the information down on the table.

The look on Joseph Todd's face said he knew he had picked the wrong people to mess with.

I felt someone beside and was surprised I had not heard the door to observation open.

"Hey, Tim, I thought you would be in there." I said looking over to him. "I wanted to, but Director Vance said there was no way. Since this case involved my family. Conflict of interest and it could complicate things in c..." Tim began. "If Mr. Todd, makes it to court. I still can't believe he's related to Kate." I said. "I know, Kate was nice and he really messed up when he picked you to get back at NCIS." Tim said.

I glanced at Tim before returning my attenion back to the interrogation.

"...niper killed your sister and she was a Federal Agent who used to work for the Secret Service! She knew the risk she took every day! She died almost seven years ago! Why ar..." Gibbs began. "If she hadn't been apart of your team! She would still be al..." Joe began. "The women you kidnapped and held captive for all those months? How the hell do you think your sister would feel about her own brother hurting one of her best friends? You could have killed, Abby and she was your sister's best fri..." At that point Vance had to grab a hold of Gibbs to stop him from getting any closer.

It seemed as though Vance was not trying very hard to hold Gibbs back.

After another twenty minutes Gibbs and Vance left interrogation, Vance giving the order to an agent just outside the rood to book, Joseph Todd.

We now had...

Proof of what he had done to me taken at the hospital. (Pictures of bruises and scars)...

Me as a witness...

It had not been long after I was rescued that body of Dr. Coleman had been found.

Joe Todd may have never used his own money, he had used Dr. Coleman to get things that were needed for me when I was pregnant.

Phone records:  
Every day over the time that Joe Todd had held me, Dr. Coleman had called.

Joe Todd's sister's

Kate and Rachel had each chosen carreers to help people. They had each worked with NCIS.

Kate who had been an agent  
and  
Rachel who had just a few years ago done evaluations on the team.

"It's really over." I said as I looked at Tim. "It's over, Abbs. Now we have our family together again." Tim said and gave me a kiss.

"Hey, don't you two know when there's a kid in the room?" Came Tony's voice as the door to the observation room opened. "To..." Ziva didn't finish, but just slapped the back of his head.

I looked at Tim, because just before he kissed me I had seen something and I wasn't sure what. It looked like he wanted to ask me something, but maybe I was wrong. I looked over at Tony and Ziva, I don't know if they even knew they were holding hands.

"Why are you holding hands?" I asked and looking at each other they dropped hands. "Why were you two kissing and l..." Tony began, but was cut off by another head slap. "Because DiNozzo they're a family." Gibbs said walking in. "We got him!" Tony yelled and Austin began to cry. "Way to go, Tony. You just had to make my son cry." I said as I picked Austin up. "He's my son to, Abbs." Tim said from beside me and I looked at him. "I know that, Tim. I'm just glad this is over." I said.

Tim picked up the carseat and I threw the diaper bag over my shoulder. Then all of us headed for the bullpen and when we got there I looked up to see Vance.

He just looked over the squadroom, but I could swear he was smiling. Standing between Tim's desk and Gibbs was a women with shoulder length honey blonde hair.

"Hey, Nadine." I heard Tony say. "Did you get him to confess or did you find a place to bury him outside?" Nadine asked as we all laughed.

She seemed to be a nice person and I knew that this had to be Nadine Spencer. The women who had been watching over my lab and would be until I came back when I put Austin in daycare.

"I'm Abby Sciuto." I said walking over to her. "Nadine Spencer, I can't believe that I finally get to meet you. I've heard so much about you...mostly from everyone here." Nadine told me. "I wish we could have buried him." I told Nadine. "If we did that we wouldn't have to waste time or money on a trial. I've been told that you can kill and leave no..." Nadine said and I noticed she was a person who I could be friends with.

"That's all we need to Forenic Techs that can do that." Tony joked from his desk and Ziva who was standing just beside his desk gave him a light tap. "Hey, Tony, do you enjoy getting head slaps? It seems you're the one who gets them the most." Nadine called over to him.

"Hey, Gibbs, did rule 12 die yet?" I asked, then looked over at Tony and Ziva to see their reactions.

"Rule 12? Whic..." Nadine began. "Never date a co-worker and I just want you to keep it out of the office." Gibbs said looking over at Tony and Ziva.

The shocked look on Tony and Ziva's faces...it was priceless. Tim who was now standing beside me, put his arm around me and I just leaned against him.

So much has changed and it was for the better. I remembered back to the day in the park and what the women had told me about how she had been in my shoes five years ago. Then she had taken a chance and I was glad I had taken the same chance.

"Abb?" Tim said and I looked at him, he was pulling something out of his pocket. "Tim, is...are..." I couldn't finish. "I want everyone here who dosen't already know..." Tim began.

"Gibbs!" It was Director Vance and Gibbs looked up at him. "You're team has a call in MTAC!" Director Vance called.

So as Gibbs made his way to the stairs...

with Tony, Ziva, Tim and me...(Austin still in my arms) followed. Nadine started to head for the elevator that would take her back to the lab.

"Nadine, where are you going?" I asked, before I followed everyone else. "Back to the lab, why?" Nadine asked. "The director said that the team has a call and you're a part of our team. So come on." I told her. "Ar...are you sure? I'm just a tem..." Nadine began. "You've been helping the team since I was kidnapped and that makes you a part of it." I told her as we made out way over to the stairs.

**MTAC...**

I walked into MTAC and went to stand beside Tim.

"...got him. Abby an..." Gibbs began. "Hey, everyone." I said seeing the Los Angeles NCIS team. "Abby, it's great to see you're okay." Nell told me.

"I guess there is no better time or place for this..." I heard Tim mutter and looked at him.

He was reaching in his pocket again and I knew what was coming.

"Ti..." I began.

"Abby, everyone here who is watching knows how much I love you and always have. You don't have to answer right n...yo...can think about or sa...say no, but I have to ask you. I've loved you since I heard your voice and even more when I met you. Will you marry me?" Tim asked showing opening a ring box.

"Timmy..." I whispered looking at the ring and I knew everyone was watching, holding their breath.

The Los Angeles team knew my views on getting married and having kids. Anyone could see though that my views on having a baby had changed.

For a long moment I looked at the ring and then I looked into Tim's eyes. He was so sincere...

How is that a little over ten months ago I had decided to change my Saturdat routine and it had changed my life.

I had gotten back together with Tim and then a month later...

I had been kidnapped...  
Had a baby...  
Been rescued and now...

Timothy McGee, was asking me to marry him!

'Could I marry Tim? I had gotten back together with him, but I knew I would never meet anyone else like him.'

"A..." Tim began. "Yes, Timmy." I said as Tim kissed me.

Cheers from our team as well as the LA NCIS team filled the air. Of course Austin had to cry and remind Tim and I that he was a part of our family.

"Way to...ow!" Tony yelled and everyone laughed.

I was home with my family, back together with Tim, had a baby with Tim and getting married.

Nothing could get better...

What was going to go wrong to destroy my happiness this time? Because it seemed something always happened...


	18. Epilogue It's Hard To Believe

**NCIS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

It's hard to believe everything that has happened...since I made the two decisions that changed my life...

First Austin was born...  
Then on...

May 31st Tim and I got married.

Everyone had been there

Los Angeles NCIS team was there...  
A few co-workers from the DC NCIS office...  
Tim's parents...  
Tim's sister Sarah and a date that she had brought...  
My brother, Luca and his family...  
Jimmy and his wife Breena who got married just a month before...  
Ducky...  
Gibbs...  
Jackson Gibbs (Gibbs father)...  
Director Vance...  
Nadine (The FBI forensic Tech who had helped the team when I had been kidnapped)...  
A few others from the FBI and

Well there was no way it was a small wedding.

Then on August 21st Tony and Ziva had their own wedding, by this time Ziva was already pregnant herself.

Then just a few months ago on December 28th...

Talia Ruth DiNozzo

Came into the world.

**GIBBS BACKYARD...  
MARCH 12th (Austin's 1st birthday)...  
Abby's P.O.V.**

Today is Austin's 1st birthday. I am sitting at the picnic table with Austin on my lap and Tim beside me.

Ziva is holding Talia who is just a little over two months old, Tony is next to her.

Jimmy and Breena who is at the current time six months pregnant is sitting here at the table wit us.

Gibbs was at the grill with Ducky not to far from him telling a story.

Nadine and Sarah are there as well.

Nadine has said she is glad she met all of us, because it made her feel like a part of a family. Something she had not felt since she had lost her three year old daughter and husband in the crash almost four years ago.

I looked around at my big family. I still couldn't believe...

This is real!

I watched as Tony joked picking on Jimmy for once and telling him that once baby Autopsy Gremlin is born there will be no sleep at all.

Ziva elbowed him hard for that remark and I had to smile at Tim, who chose that moment to look at me.

"Looks like our birthday boy is going miss his cake." Tim said before giving me a kiss.

I looked and sure enough Austin was asleep. I gave Austin a kiss on the top of his little head. He is beginning to look more and more like Tim everyday, but he has my eyes.

It looks like the picture that Tim had made of what Tony and Ziva's baby might look like was pretty accurate.

I sit here watching as Tony jokes around with Jimmy, Ziva looking a little tired and leaning against Tony. Tim with his arm around me, Austin in my arms.

Finally the grill is turned off the food is brought to the table. Time to eat. We all continue to talk and joke.

"You okay, Abb?" I heard Tim ask and just looked at him. "Why do you ask, Timmy?" I asked. "Because you're to quiet and every..." Tim began. "Timothy McGee, do I need to remind you that I am one of the few..." I couldn't finish as I smiled at him.

Everyone was looking at us, but I didn't care.

"I know, but you didn't answer my question." Tim said smiling back. "Because Tim, you and everyone here already know the answer." I told him.

"Ma!" Austin yelled all the sudden and everyone looked at him.

He just looked at me and then looked at Tim with a grin...he has not only my eyes, but my smile as well.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, I hope everyone enjoyed this story. It was a long and hard road, but now it seems everyone is happy...for now!**

**Joseph Todd had to learn the hard way...**

**DON'T MESS WITH TEAM GIBBS AND NCIS! WELL...**

**IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!**


End file.
